


Tainted Beauty

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Eye Scream, Injury, Kagami is a good boyfriend, Kikaga week, Lots of Angst, M/M, day 5 injury, kagakise week, possibly the start of a multichaptered fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: Kagami visits Kise in the hospital after an accident.





	Tainted Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for awhile. This may turn into a multichaptered fic (maybe 3 or 4) if I get the time to write it.
> 
> This takes place between second and third year. Kagami and Kise are already boyfriends.

Kagami walked at a brisk pace through the hospital. His plane landed less than an hour ago and he wasn’t at all adjusted to the time, but he didn’t care.

He got the call early yesterday morning from Kuroko, informing him that Kise had been in an accident and was in critical condition. He had started crying once they hung up. He felt so helpless being an ocean away and was angry at himself for choosing that week to be in America. Then he wished that he had just taken Kise on vacation with him.

 Luckily, Alex took care of everything and found a flight home for him that day. He still had to thank her.

Kagami stopped in front of Kise’s room. The last update that he got was that he was stable, but would have permanent injuries.

Kagami took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kise was laying back in bed with top portion of the bed angled so that it allowed him to sit up. His left arm was bandaged up.

He turned his head, but only a little in attempt to hide his left eye. Kagami still saw the bandage that covered it. His right eye was read as if he had been crying.

 Once Kise saw Kagami he forced a smile.

Kagami walked over and kissed his forehead. Then he sat down in a chair next to his bed and grabbed his uninjured hand and held it.

“Kise…” he could barely say. His boyfriend looked so weak in that hospital bed and the glow that was usually on his face was gone.

“Kagamicchi… you didn’t have to come back…”

Kagami shook his head. “I’m not going to stay in American while you’re in the hospital. And I wouldn’t have any fun anyway.”

Kise smiled genuinely this time. “I am glad you’re here.” A tear trickled out of his good eye.

“Hey are you alright?” Kagami put his hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine, it’s just that I won’t be modeling anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Kagami raised his eye brow.

He pointed to the bandage. “The eye is gone.” He said. “And there is going to be a scar…” He squeezed Kagami’s hand tighter.

“Kise I’m sorry.” It was all Kagami could say. Kise loved modeling almost as much as he loved basketball. To see that taken away from him was just painful.

“And I don’t know if I can still play basketball.” Kise added breaking eye contact.

Kagami felt himself tense up and he had to calm himself down before he spoke.

“No you will play!” He insisted speaking louder than intended. “You will!” He could feel his eyes welling up. The thought of Kise never playing again… no the injury wasn’t going to stop him.

“Kagamicchi… I’m blind in one of my eyes… and the doctor doesn’t know if I’ll ever get full feeling back in my hand.” He lifted up his bandaged arm.

“It doesn’t matter, you can copy anyone, you’ll find a way!” Some of Aomine’s moves only required the use of one hand and he should have no trouble copying Murasakibara’s block. He could learn to Mitobe’s hook shot, and Kagami was sure that there were players out there that had use of only one of their arms that he could watch. Yes... Kise could still play.

“Maybe.” He smiled. “But Kaijo wasn’t happy when I played in the semifinals with an injured leg our first year.”

Kagami sighed and then put his arm around Kise. “If they don’t, we’ll find a place that will.” Hell if they had to form their own streetball team he’d do that.

Kise smiled and laid his head against his chest. “Thank you Kagamicchi.” Then he looked down. “Um… sorry this had to happen, when they take off the bandage, it might be hard to look at me for a while.”

Kagami scoffed. “Don’t say that, you’re still the prettiest person I’ve ever met.” He said it all without even thinking. Then he leaned down and Kise on the forehead.

“Kagamicchi.” Kise spoke getting choked up. “You really are the best.”

Kagami blushed. But he really meant everything he said. “When you get out of the hospital… we going to play basketball right?”

Kise nodded. “We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after thinking up what injuries would be the worst for each of the GOM. Aomine, impairment in one or both legs, Midorima, permanent injury to his hands, Akashi, head injury, Murasakibara... diabetes? Kise's was to have a scar on his face because he takes pride in his looks. And Kagami is a sweet boyfriend.
> 
> I may write more chapters for this fic. Where Kaijo doesn't let Kise play on the team. So Kagami and Kuroko talk to Riko or Kagetora (who I headcanon takes over coaching Seirin while Riko is at college) and Kise transfers to Seirin and plays for them. We'll see if I ever get around to writing it. Which if I do I'll probably rewrite this chapter.


End file.
